Express the decimal as a percent. $0.393$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.393 = \dfrac{39.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.393} = 39.3\%$ $39.3$ per hundred = $39.3$ per cent = $39.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.